Vertrauen II
by Die Schwarze Lady
Summary: Fortsetzung von Vertrauen I: 6.St4.Folge: Green Arrow. Clark und Lex haben Probleme in der Beziehung und Clark hat in Oliver einen neuen Freund gefunden. Aber ist es wirklich nur Freundschaft zwischen Green Arrow & Superman oder mehr... CloxSlashFic!
1. Misstrauen

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

Habe einen neuen Lieblingscharakter in der Serie und musste ihn gleich in ne Fic einbauen! Natürlich kommen meine anderen beiden auch vor! Clox-Fic: Clark, Lex und Oliver!

**Danke für die lieben Reviews zu Vertrauen I: Pandora und blub!**

So nun gehts weiter mit der Fortsetzung Vertrauen II!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

* * *

**Vertrauen II**

**1) Misstrauen**

6. Staffel, nach der Folge: "Green Arrow"

„Du riechst nach ihr!" Clark rümpfte verächtlich seine Nase und rollte sich von Lex herunter. Verärgert stieg er aus dem Bett des Milliardärs und zog seine Jeans an. Seine Lust war verflogen.

„Clark! Jetzt warte doch!" Unbeholfen schnüffelte Lex an sich herum.

„Ich habe mich fünf Mal geduscht, ich kann gar nicht mehr nach Lana riechen."

Ein Schnauben folgte als Antwort.

„Kannst du deine Superkräfte nicht _„einmal"_ ausschalten? Ich habe meine Haut wirklich mit den besten Lotions desinfiziert. Es ist einfach unmöglich, dass du _„sie"_ noch riechst."

„_Ihr_ Duft hat mich schon die ganze Woche verhöhnt", zischte Clark wütend.

Lex schloss kapitulierend seine Augen. Vor einer Woche, nach dem Benefizball zu Gunsten des „Schwarzen Donnerstags" hatte er sich Lana nicht mehr verweigern können. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie diesen Schritt machen würde. Aber es war ihr unverkennbarer Wunsch gewesen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Jetzt war ihre Beziehung offiziell und die Presse befriedigt.

Vor einem halben Jahr, als er Clarks Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte, hatten sie gemeinsam beschlossen, ihre homosexuelle Partnerschaft doch weiterhin verdeckt zu halten. Die Medien sollten nicht durch einen dummen Zufall auf die Superkräfte seines Farmerjungen aufmerksam werden. Und damit Lex sein Image als Frauenheld in der Gesellschaft aufrecht erhielt und nicht irgendwelche Gerüchte laut wurden, hatte er sich an Lana herangemacht.

Diesen Plan hatten sie eigentlich _„gemeinsam"_ ausgeheckt und nun musste er sich vor Clark rechtfertigen? Lex wusste, dass Clark es immer mit Lana vermasselt hatte, also hatte der Jüngere nichts dagegen gehabt, sie für ihre Absichten zu benutzen, um es dem Mädchen heimzuzahlen.

Nur so wie es gerade aussah, zerstörte Miss Lang erneut Mr. Kents Liebesleben. Clark war so ein Dummkopf! Wenn er wirklich glaubte, Lana würde ihm irgendetwas bedeuten, _„vertraute"_ er seinem festen Freund noch immer nicht.

„Clark darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du mit dieser Situation von Anfang an einverstanden warst."

Der Angesprochene streifte sich sein weißes T-Shirt über, schnaubte ein weiteres Mal abfällig und blieb Lex die Antwort schuldig.

„Hey Kent! Ich rede mit dir!" Lex sprang erzürnt aus dem Bett und pinnte Clark an die Schlafzimmerwand. Einen Luthor ignorierte man nicht! Schon gar nicht, wenn dieser verdammt scharf war und sein Lustobjekt die Flucht ergriff!

Lex' Augen versprühten Funken, als er Clark böse fixierte. Sein Superheld benahm sich so trotzig wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, dem man seinen Lolli geklaut hatte. Okay im Grunde entsprach es ja der Wahrheit, aber…

Mit einem leichten Schubser landete Lex widerstandslos auf dem Bett und Clark auf ihm drauf. Ein undefinierbarer Blick traf den Milliardär, bevor ihn der Jüngere begierig küsste und sein Becken an Lex' harter Erregung rieb.

Willig umschlangen die Beine des Älteren den stählernen Körper seines Helden und er küsste ihn genauso dominant zurück. Ein Luthor bekam immer, was er wollte, grinste Lex in Gedanken.

Doch plötzlich ließ Clark von ihm ab und stand ruckartig auf. Vollkommen aufgelöst und erregt lag Lex zwischen den Lacken. Die geschwollenen Lippen, die geöffneten Beine,… Lex würde in dieser Verfassung alles für ihn tun. Clark bedachte ihn mit einem abfälligen Blick.

„Was?", fragte Lex verstört.

„Besorg dir ein neues Duschgel und wechsle gefälligst das Bettzeug, wenn du willst, dass ich dich das nächste Mal ficke."

Völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen sah Lex mit aufgerissenen Augen zu seinem Geliebten auf, der in der darauf folgenden Sekunde auch schon verschwunden war.

Lex' Herz pochte lautstark in seiner Brust, als er Clarks unverschämtes Verhalten realisierte. Der Jüngere gab ihm die alleinige Schuld an diesem Dilemma! Aber noch viel schlimmer, er verweigerte ihm den Sex!

Lex hatte seine Sexsucht schon als krankhaft abgestempelt, doch seitdem er mit Clark das Bett teilte, hatte er bestätigt bekommen, dass diese _„Sucht"_ dem _„normalen männlichen Trieb"_ entsprach. Der Collegeboy war genauso sexgeil wie er selbst. Darum erschütterte ihn die Tat des Jüngeren umso mehr. Clark musste wirklich tief gekränkt sein, wenn er sogar auf seinen Orgasmus verzichtete.

Stöhnend verschloss der kahlköpfige Milliardär seine Lider. Jetzt musste er sich um eine willige Lana und um einen schmollenden Clark kümmern. Gott sei Dank, verbrachte Lana die Nacht bei Chloe, und er hatte wenigstens bis morgen Zeit, eine Lösungsstrategie für seine Problemkinder auszuarbeiten.


	2. Verwirrung

**Hi Ihr lieben Leser!**

**Danke an meinen Reviewer: 1234567890! Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt!**

**So weiter gehts mit dem nächsten Chap!**

**Wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**

* * *

**

**2. Verwirrung**

Clark atmete tief aus und ein. Hatte er überreagiert?

Ein Schauer jagte seinen Rücken hinab, als er an den wohlgeformten, erregten Körper seines Freundes dachte. So ein Mist!

Den ganzen Tag über hatte er sich schon auf Lex und dessen verlockende Kehrseite gefreut. Und dann roch er überall Lanas Parfüm, Lanas Duschgel, Lanas Shampoo und Lanas ganz eigenen Geruch an seinem Liebsten. Mit geschlossenen Augen hatte er dann nicht mehr gewusst, ob er jetzt Lex oder Lana küsste. Es war eine deprimierende Zeit mit ihr gewesen und Clark wollte nicht mehr daran erinnert werden.

Warum musste Lex auch mit ihr schlafen? Seit wann war die Kleine so wollüstig? Bei ihm hatte sie sich geziert, aber mit dem Milliardär stieg sie sofort in die Federn!

Clark seufzte niedergeschlagen – er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Lex war einfach ein Sexgott! Sollte er zu ihm zurückrauschen? Würde Lex ihm verzeihen?

Sie waren jetzt über ein Jahr ein heimliches Paar und hatten sich schon gegenseitig ihre Liebe gestanden…

Aber warum misstraute er seinem Freund dann, und warum war er nicht nach Hause zur Farm, sondern nach Metropolis gelaufen?

Die Glaskonstruktion über den Dächern der Stadt hatte ihn schon beim ersten Besuch mächtig beeindruckt. Ja, was machte er hier, und warum beobachtete er den halbnackten, jungen Mann bei seiner Yogaübung?

_Green Arrow_ – oder besser gesagt Oliver Queen… Was faszinierte ihn an ihm? Die Tatsache, dass er auch ein Doppelleben führte? Dass er seinem Schicksal auch nicht entrinnen konnte? Dass die _wahre Liebe_ ein Spiel mit dem Feuer war, dass sie beide verbrannte, sollten sie nicht vorsichtig genug sein…?

„_Wenn du bereit bist, etwas für sie zu tun, sag mir Bescheid"_, hallten Olivers eindringliche Worte in Clarks Gedanken wider. _„Sag mir Bescheid…"_

Ein lautes Klopfen zerstörte seine mühsam aufgebaute Konzentration endgültig und Oliver landete unsanft auf seiner Yogamatte.

„Ahh!" Der Schmerz durchfuhr sofort seine Schulter und stach den linken Arm hinab. Er wusste, dass er den Handstand nur machen sollte, wenn er ganz bei der Sache war, und nach dem vorangegangenen Streit mit Lois war er eigentlich überhaupt nicht bei der Sache gewesen.

Grummelnd erhob er sich und fragte sich, wer ihn um 22:00 h noch störte? Lois würde er erst wieder für sich begeistern können, wenn er ihr in seinem „Green Arrow – Outfit" gegenübertrat. Wie konnte man nur so penetrant einer Story nachjagen?

Genervt öffnete er die Stahlschiebetür des Lifts und blickte in das unsichere Gesicht von… Clark Kent?!

„Hi… komme ich ungelegen…? War wohl ne blöde Idee von mir… aber…" Clark lächelte scheu und fügte hinzu: „Besser ich gehe wieder…"

Er wandte sich ab, als ihn der blonde Milliardär zurückhielt.

„Clark! Warte… klar kannst du reinkommen…" Oliver versuchte die Situation einzuschätzen. Der Jüngere wirkte auf ihn genauso unruhig und verwirrt, wie er sich selbst gerade fühlte. Irgendetwas bedrückte den Farmerjungen doch?

Sie hatten sich erst vor kurzem kennen gelernt und dennoch kannten sei bereits das größte Geheimnis des anderen. War er deshalb zu ihm gekommen? Hatte ihr erstes, offenes Gespräch in Clarks Loft bereits echtes „Vertrauen" zwischen ihnen geschaffen?

Clark trat nervös ein und sah sich um. Im Gegensatz zu Lex' altem Schloss, hatte Oliver sein Reich futuristisch und sehr hell eingerichtet. Was ihm bei Lex zu düster wirkte, war ihm hier zu steril. Am besten gefiel ihm noch immer sein Elternhaus. Es strahlte einfach eine gemütliche, rustikale und einladende Atmosphäre aus. Aber das lag natürlich auch an seiner liebevollen Mutter und seinem leider verstorbenen Vater. Der Schmerz des schrecklichen Verlustes würde ihn wohl nie kalt lassen.

Untröstlich verschloss er seine Augen, um wieder die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu erlangen.

„Clark… was ist los?" Olivers behutsame Tonlage holte ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen und verriet ihm, dass dieser ganz nah vor ihm stand.

Verlegen öffnete er sie wieder, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah direkt in die dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen, beunruhigten Augen seines Gastgebers. Was machte er nur hier?

Er kannte diesen Milliardär doch gar nicht. Wer weiß, mit welchen unlauteren Geschäften er sein Imperium am Laufen hielt?

Aber er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er eine gewisse Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen fühlte. Der Tod seines Vaters, seine komplizierte Beziehung mit Lex und die aufrichtige Besorgnis dieses jungen Robin Hoods ließen Clark gar keine andere Wahl.

Sein Instinkt setzte sich über seine Vernunft hinweg, als er den Kopf nach vor beugte und Olivers Lippen zärtlich küsste. Ein heißer Stromstoß brachte seinen Körper zum Glühen, sodass er schnell seine Augen verschloss, um seinen Hitzeblick zu unterbinden. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, so verdammt richtig.

Trotzdem musste er das sofort beenden, er war entschieden zu weit gegangen… Für einen Sekundenbruchteil musterte Clark den verblüfften Blonden und war daraufhin auch schon verschwunden.

Doch heute Nacht würde er selbst in seinem Loft nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte seine ganzen Werte und moralischen Grundsätze mit Supergeschwindigkeit abgehängt: seinem Freund misstraut, ihn betrogen, Oliver verführt und somit auch Lois hintergangen.

Färbte Lex schon auf ihn ab? Wieso war er zu so was fähig? Oder hatte er seine dunkle Seite zu lange unterdrückt, sodass diese jetzt wütend hervorbrach und sein Leben auf den Kopf stellte?

Clark raufte seine schwarzen Haare, er wollte, dass alles nicht wahrhaben, auch nicht die Tatsache, dass _„Green Arrow"_ bereits einen Teil seines Herzens gestohlen hatte.


	3. Rivalen

**Hi ihr lieben Leser!**

**Vielen Dank an Pandora, die sich getraut hat mir ein Review zu hinterlassen!**

Da es heute leider im deutschen TV kein Smallville gibt, dachte ich mir, ich lade euch mein neues Chap hoch!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**

* * *

**

**3. Rivalen**

6. Staffel / 5. Folge: „Klassensterben"

Zwei Tage später.

Clark reagierte noch immer nicht auf Lex' Anrufe. Die jüngsten Mordfälle an ehemaligen Schulkollegen von Lex, hatten ihn sehr aufgewühlt und auch die _„normalen"_ Gespräche mit Oliver.

Einerseits machte er sich große Sorgen um seinen Freund und überwachte sein Schloss mit dem Röntgenblick so oft es ging, aber andererseits genoss er Olivers Nähe. Der blonde Milliardär hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, als sie sich über seinen neuen elektromagnetischen Pfeil, die Satellitenfotos oder heute über den tragischen Vorfall in ihrem Internat unterhalten hatten.

Die Vorkommnisse hatten Oliver zutiefst erschüttert und Clark hatte heute einen bedeutenden Unterschied zwischen seinen Milliardären festgestellt. Oliver gab seine Fehler zu und bereute diese sehr, was man von Lex nicht immer behaupten konnte.

Aber was hatte er von Clarks Überfall gehalten? Warum hatte ihn Oliver nicht auf den geraubten Kuss angesprochen? Hatte er ihn verdrängt, weil er hetero war und Lois liebte? Oder war Oliver genauso verunsichert wie er selbst?

All diese wirren Gedanken plagten sein Gewissen, als er das Krankenhaus, indem Duncan schon seit vielen Jahren behandelt wurde, betrat. Zu allem Überdruss musste er dort auch noch Lois antreffen.

Lex schlug Oliver noch ein zweites Mal und ein ungleicher Kampf brach aus. Oliver war durch sein Training und sein Doppelleben in Höchstform. Er schleuderte Lex gegen seine Möbel, aber dieser rappelte sich sogleich wieder hoch. Ein echter Luthor ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Dieses Mal würde ihn Queen anwinseln und sich wünschen sein _„Freund" _zu sein.

Gerade als Lex erneut auf den Blonden losgehen wollte, vibrierte plötzlich die große Fensterglasscheibe und zerbarst in abertausend spitze Stücke. Instinktiv zerrte Oliver Lex herum und schmetterte sie beide zu Boden. Ein scharfer Scherbenregen prasselte auf ihre Rücken herab. Ihre Kleidung hatte sie jedoch vor schlimmen Schnittwunden bewahrt.

„Lex!" Oliver kroch zu seinem Rivalen und stellte fest, dass dieser bewusstlos war. Erschrocken blickte er auf und sah die sich selbst öffnenden Türen seiner „Green-Arrow Waffenkammer", seine Pfeile darin vibrierten ebenfalls.

Mit klopfendem Herzen erhob er sich ängstlich und wich zurück, aber es war zu spät!

Blitzschnell rammte sich ein Pfeil in seine rechte Schulter und nagelte ihn an die Wand.

„Aahh!" Der Schmerz jagte durch seinen Körper und bereitete ihm höllische Qualen. Er presste Augen und Zähne zusammen, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden. Die Wunde pochte und brannte grauenvoll.

Oliver flehte still um Gnade. Er wusste, dass er schuldig und sein damaliges Verhalten unverzeihlich war. Ein reicher, verzogener, überheblicher Bengel war er gewesen. Aber er hatte sich doch geändert… er versuchte sein Möglichstes, um allen Menschen zu helfen…

Ein „Schnappen" ließ ihn aufblicken. Sein silberfarbener Metallkoffer öffnete sich und sein neuer Pfeil schwebte in der Luft, bis er genau die Höhe von Olivers Herzen erreicht hatte.

Bitte nicht! – rasten seine Gedanken. Hilflos ausgeliefert fixierte Oliver den heranschnellenden Pfeil und sah sein Leben schon beendet, als sich Clark dazwischen warf und das Geschoß an ihm abprallte! Ein übernatürlich großer elektromagnetischer Impuls war das Resultat und Clark wusste sofort, dass er damit ein Leben ausgelöscht, aber dafür ein anderes gerettet hatte.

Traurigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus. Trotz seiner Superkräfte musste er immer wieder mit seinen Niederlagen kämpfen. Doch diesen Kampf konnte er nicht gewinnen. Stets gab es Verluste, niemals konnte er alle retten, alle bekehren…Die Menschen waren einfach nicht fähig friedlich miteinander auszukommen… und sein ehemaliges Volk genauso wenig…

Oliver keuchte erleichtert auf. Es war vorbei. Clark hatte ihn abermals gerettet, das würde er ihm nie vergessen.

Besorgt eilte Clark zu seinem Freund. Er prüfte Lex' Puls und war glücklich, dass er außer seiner leichten Kopfverletzung keine schlimmern Schäden mit dem Röntgenblick entdecken konnte. Zärtlich streichelte er über Lex' Wange und musste sich zurückhalten, ihn nicht auf die Stirn zu küssen. Ihre Beziehung sollte auch vor Oliver geheim bleiben.

Er rügte sich innerlich für seine dumme Eifersucht. Wäre er zu spät gekommen, wäre sein Liebster gestorben und sie hätten keine Zeit mehr für eine Aussprache gehabt. Clark hätte sich das nie verzeihen können.

Lex würde wieder aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachen, dachte sich Clark beruhigt und widmete sich nun Oliver.

„Danke… Clark… du hast uns… das Leben gerettet", flüsterte der Blonde mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zu Stande.

„Ich konnte leider nicht früher da sein", bedauerte er Olivers Fleischwunde, umfasste den Pfeil, sah in die dunkelbraunen Augen, die sogleich ihre Zustimmung gaben, und zog ihn rasch heraus.

„Aaahhh!" Oliver schrie qualvoll auf, seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag beschleunigten sich.

Clark stützte ihn und schloss seine Arme um den zitternden Leib.

„Ganz ruhig, ich bringe dich gleich ins Krankenhaus." Er riss Olivers Pullover und sein Hemd auf, um die Verletzung genauer zu überprüfen.

Stöhnend biss Oliver auf seine Unterlippe, als ihn der Jüngere untersuchte. Kalter Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn und er verspürte ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Bebend klammerte sich Oliver an Clarks starke Arme, er würde gleich sein Bewusstsein durch den starken Blutverlust verlieren. Aber zuvor wollte er sich noch bei seinem Retter bedanken und sich das zurückholen, was ihm Clark Letztens gestohlen hatte.

Langsam hob Oliver seinen Kopf an und suchte Clarks Blick. Das sehnsüchtige dunkelbraune Augenpaar traf auf das besorgte Blaue. Verwirrt wollte Clark etwas sagen, als Oliver seine geöffneten Lippen behutsam verschloss.

Clark stand erneut unter Strom und versiegelte sofort seine Lider. Er hatte den Blonden gerade gerettet und wollte ihn nicht mit seinem Hitzeblick verbrennen.

Sanft bewegte Oliver seinen Mund und liebkoste Clarks volle Lippen. Er leckte mit seiner samtigen Zunge darüber und bat um Einlass.

Clarks Körper war in Aufruhr. Heiße und kalte Schauer rauschten seinen Rücken auf und ab, und er erwiderte, ohne nachzudenken den hingebungsvollen Kuss. Zärtlich umkreisten sich die fremden Zungen und Clark schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack von Olivers blutendem Mundwinkel. Geschwächt und erregt zugleich stöhnte der Blonde in Clarks Mund und dieser erinnerte sich daran, in welcher Verfassung sich der Milliardär befand.

Clark war vollkommen durcheinander, und er würde Lex seine beiden „Ausrutscher" vorerst nicht beichten. Denn wer weiß, ob es wirklich nur „Ausrutscher" gewesen waren…?

Keuchend löste er sich von Oliver, sah ihm tief in die fast schwarzen Augen und verschwand mit ihm ins Smallville Medical Center.

Doch Lex hatte sie entsetzt beobachtet, nachdem ihn Olivers markerschütternder Schrei aus seinem Nebel gerissen hatte. Unfähig sich zu bewegen oder zu sprechen, hatte er alles mit ansehen müssen und war seelisch tausend Tode gestorben.

Hatte er Clark wirklich so sehr gekränkt, dass er sich gleich dem nächst bestem Milliardär hingab, der ihn verführte?

Sobald er wieder gesund war, würde Lana aus dem Schloss fliegen, Clark, ob er wollte oder nicht, bei ihm einziehen und Queen würde sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein…


	4. Eifersucht

**Hi ihr lieben Leser!**

Vielen lieben Dank an **123456789** für das Review! Super, dass dir die Story gefällt!

So meine Lieben, die heutigen Folgen sind schon vorbei, darum habt ihr sicher Zeit mein nächstes Chap zu lesen und mir ein Review zu hinterlassen!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**

* * *

**

**4. Eifersucht**

6. Staffel / 5. Folge: „Klassensterben" (am Ende der Folge)

„Lex! Das was mit Duncan passiert ist… und mein Verhalten euch beiden gegenüber… ist nichts worauf ich stolz bin. Du sollst wissen, wie sehr ich es bedaure."

„Und ich bedaure, dass ich einen wie dich als Freund haben wollte", konterte Lex kalt.

Nach einem letzten eindringlichen Blick wandte sich Oliver um und verließ Lex' Empfangszimmer. Er hatte sich bei ihm für sein Verhalten im Internat entschuldigt und er hatte trotz ihrer Feindschaft wenigstens auf eine gegenseitige Akzeptanz gehofft, von Freundschaft war nie die Rede gewesen. Aber ihre Vergangenheit hatte leider zu tiefe Wunden gerissen. Lex würde ihm niemals verzeihen.

Geknickt seufzte er auf und wollte gerade das Luthoranwesen verlassen, als ihm ein Pistolenlauf in den Rücken gedrückt wurde.

„Ganz ruhig Mr. Queen, dann geschieht Ihnen auch nichts."

Olivers Herz setzte aus. Was zur Hölle sollte das? Er hatte Lex doch zuvor das Leben gerettet, war das sein Dank dafür?

„Sagen Sie Ihrem Chauffeur, dass Sie länger bleiben und Mr. Luthor Sie nach Hause bringen lässt", befahl die forsche Stimme hinter ihm.

Hilflosigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus. Durch seine Schulterverletzung hatte Oliver keine Chance sich zu wehren. Er holte sein Handy mit der linken Hand aus seiner Jeans und wählte die Nummer.

„Und machen Sie keine Dummheiten." Das darauf folgende Klicken und der verstärkte Druck auf seine Wirbelsäule, bekräftigten die ernst gemeinten Worte seines Entführers. Oliver fügte sich seinem Schicksal.

Rücksichtslos wurde der junge Milliardär in einen kleinen, fensterlosen Raum zu Boden gestoßen. Die Tür schlug zu und Oliver befand sich alleine im Dunkeln. Seine rechte Schulter schmerzte von dem Aufprall und eine beklemmende Angst breitete sich in ihm aus.

Hasste ihn Lex wirklich so sehr? Hatte er vielleicht herausgefunden, dass er ihn, wegen seiner vermeintlichen Superkräfte, hatte kidnappen lassen?

Oliver hatte Lex keinesfalls körperlich verletzen wollen. Diese hirnlosen Söldner hielten sich nie an Vorschriften…

Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss und Oliver horchte auf.

Mit wild hämmerndem Herzen fixierte er die Stahltür und wich an die gegenüberliegende Betonwand zurück. Er verabscheute seine Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit. Als _„Green Arrow" _war er mit seiner Hightech-Ausrüstung fast unbesiegbar, aber nun…

Die Tür schwang auf und Oliver erkannte sofort die Umrisse des kahlköpfigen Milliardärs. Somit waren sie quitt, dachte der Blonde.

Aber Lex hob seine Hand und schoss mit der darin liegenden Waffe, mehrmals wahllos in den dunklen Raum.

Fluchend stürzte Oliver erneut, um sich aus der Schusslinie zu bringen.

„Lex! Verdammt… hör auf damit… du bringst mich noch um!"

Die Patronensalve erstarb. Lex trat ganz in den Raum ein, machte Licht und verriegelte die schwere Tür.

„Oh, tut mir leid Queen, aber das war reine Absicht! Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass du wieder nach Starcity abhauen sollst. Selber Schuld", meinte Lex kaltblütig und zielte jetzt direkt auf den Kopf des am Boden kauernden Blonden.

„Lex bitte…", flehte Olivers bebende Stimme, „bitte tu das nicht…"

Hätte er doch Lex' Einladung nicht angenommen, denn jetzt befand er sich tatsächlich in der Höhle des Löwen. Pochend dröhnte sein aufgebrachtes Herz in seinen Ohren und war kurz davor seine Rippen zu sprengen. Schweiß brach aus seinen Poren hervor, kühlte auf seiner zitternden Haut ab und ließ ihn erschaudern.

„Du hättest das auch nicht tun sollen…"

„Was?", ächzte Oliver panisch.

„Nach Metropolis ziehen, meine Geschäftspartner abwerben und meinen Freund verführen! Clark gehört nur mir!" Lex' Schuss verfehlte den Blonden nur um Haaresbreite.

„Wahh!", schrie der Gefangene auf und hielt sich sein fast taubes linkes Ohr zu.

„Lex bist du wahnsinnig? Ich habe…", plötzlich dämmerte es ihm und er verstummte geschockt.

Clark war Lex' fester Freund?! Entsetzt starrte er in die wütenden hellblauen Augen.

Lex richtete die Waffe auf ihn.

„Niemand vergreift sich an meinem Eigentum", verdeutlichte er seine Besitzansprüche, verriss aber durch ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen hinter ihm seine Pistole und drückte ab.

Oliver presste seinen Oberkörper auf den glatten Betonboden, um der tödlichen Patrone auszuweichen. Knallend peitschte sie über ihn hinweg. Die Kälte des Untergrunds ließ seinen schweißnassen Leib frösteln. Seine verletzte Schulter brannte, als wäre sie gerade eben durchlöchert worden, doch das war alles nebensächlich. Abgehakt sog er die staubige Luft ein und sein rasender Herzschlag signalisierte ihm, dass er noch am Leben war.

Jedoch wie lange noch? Lex würde ihn nicht frei lassen…

„Clark!" Lex' fassungslose Stimme ließ Oliver gehetzt aufsehen.

Der Farmerjunge schritt durch die mit bloßen Händen aufgerissene Stahltür, blieb neben seinem erschrockenen Freund stehen und ließ seinen intensiven Blick über ihn gleiten.

Oliver fühlte sich wie geröntgt. Konnte das denn sein? Hatte Clark nicht auch seine Pfeilwunde so untersucht?

Zuletzt blieben Clarks eingehende, blaue Augen an Olivers verängstigten hängen.

Der Blonde schluckte. Würde Clark ihm helfen? Ihn aus Lex' Fängen befreien? Oder…?

„Lass ihn gehen Lex." Ohne den Blickkontakt mit Oliver abzubrechen, sprach er ruhig und fest seine Forderung aus.

Stille.

Verblüfft starrte Lex seinen Freund an. Die Wut Queen gegenüber war mit Clarks Auftauchen noch lange nicht verraucht, und ein weiteres Mal hätte er den Blonden sicherlich nicht mehr verfehlt.

Aber etwas verwirrte ihn gewaltig an Clarks Verhalten. Seit wann wartete der Farmjunge seine Entscheidung ab? Er mischte sich doch ständig in seine zwielichtigen Machenschaften ein. Clark hatte ihm bis jetzt nie die Wahl gelassen, sondern er hatte stets das gemacht, was er für richtig empfunden hatte. Und Lex hatte immer hilflos zusehen müssen.

Die gespannte Atmosphäre in dem kleinen, neongelb ausgeleuchteten Raum stellte sie alle drei auf die Probe.

Oliver wusste, dass jedes Flehen und Betteln seine ohnehin missliche Lage nur verschlimmern würde. Er hatte sich unbewusst mit Lex angelegt und mit dem erwachsenen Lex war nicht zu spaßen.

Clark kämpfte seinen Beschützerinstinkt nieder und beherrschte sich eisern. Er durfte hier nicht eingreifen. Denn wenn er Lex die Entscheidung abnahm, wäre ihre Beziehung von seiner Seite aus sofort beendet. Es fiel ihm jetzt schon schwer genug, seine Gefühle für Lex richtig zu deuten und ihm eventuell zu vergeben, sollte er menschlich handeln.

Und Lex selbst zankte mit seinen beiden Egos: Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde.

Clark Kent hatte aus ihm einen besseren Menschen gemacht. Rücksicht, Liebe und Verantwortung waren erst durch diesen einfachen Collegeboy in sein Leben getreten. Ihre Beziehung war bis jetzt das Allerbeste, was dem jungen Luthor in seiner Laufbahn widerfahren war.

Sie hatte nicht nur wahnsinnig heißen Sex miteinander, nein, sondern auch diese tiefe Verbundenheit. Echte und ehrliche Zuneigung hatte er zuvor bei niemandem sonst verspürt. Außer bei seiner verstorbenen Mutter.

Aber was Clark jetzt von ihm verlangte war schrecklich. Oliver Queen hatte seinen Prinzen verführt und ihren Liebeszauber gebrochen. Und nun sollte er den Dieb laufen lassen, ihm Gnade erweisen, damit sein Prinz wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte? Wollte er seinen Prinzen noch haben?

Dieser teuflische, leidenschaftliche Kuss, den er hilflos mit ansehen hatte müssen, verhöhnte seinen artigen Dr. Jekyll und der öffnete die Hintertür, um Mr. Hyde hereinzulassen.

Nein! So leicht würde es Lex seinem untreuen Prinzen nicht machen. Clark hatte den Kuss des Blonden genossen, anstatt Queen von sich zu stoßen!

„Lex, lass Oliver gehen. Bitte."

Hatte Lex da einen flehenden Unterton aus Clarks Stimme vernommen?

„Wieso verschwindest du nicht einfach mit ihm, so wie du es sonst auch immer machst?" Die Bitterkeit des kahlen Milliardärs war nicht zu überhören.

Zum ersten Mal, seit Clark hier eingetroffen war, sah er seinem Freund nun in die Augen.

„Weil ich möchte, dass du ihn von dir aus gehen lässt und ihn dann nicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt tötest. Wenn du ihn erschießen willst, dann tu es jetzt. Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten."

Wie festgeklebt konnten sie ihre Blicke nicht voneinander lösen. Ein stummes Duell entfachte und Clark musste seinen Hitzeblick im Zaum halten.

„Ihn trifft keine Schuld. Lass ihn gehen. Diese Sache betrifft nur dich und mich, und erst in zweiter Linie Lana und Oliver." Das hatte gesessen!

Lex' Augen weiteten sich vor Empörung und er fauchte.

„Du vergleichst Lana und mich mit dir und Oliver? Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Du kannst die beiden nie und nimmer auf dieselbe Stufe stellen! Erstens stehe ich nicht auf _„Frauen"_ und soviel ich weiß ist Lana eine _„Frau"._"

„Trotzdem schläfst du mit ihr und schenkst ihr Zärtlichkeiten, die nur ich bekommen sollte", schmollte Clark eingeschnappt.

„Und zweitens stehst du auch nicht auf _„Frauen"_ und Oliver ist keine _„Frau"_! Denkst du ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, wenn du mit diesem heißen Typen herummachst und ich nicht mitmachen darf?!"

Clark stolperte zwei Schritte rückwärts und blinzelte perplex, Oliver keuchte hörbar auf und Lex schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Hatte er das jetzt wirklich laut ausgesprochen? Verdammt!

Er wusste noch ganz genau, warum er damals Oliver als _„Freund"_ haben wollte. Nur hatte er dieses Verlangen bisher gekonnt unterdrückt.


	5. Wünsche

**Hi ihr lieben Schwarzleser!**

Da wir Armen heute leider auf die neuen Smallville-Folgen verzichten müssen, stelle ich euch wenigstens mein neuestes Chap on!

Ich hoffe ihr lest es wieder und vielleicht hinterlasst ihr mir auch ein Review? Ihr könnt ja mal raten, wer zum Schluss anklopft!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**

* * *

**

**5. Wünsche**

Clark saß grübelnd in seinem Loft.

Seine aufgebrachten Gedanken schwirrten wie ein stürmisches Gewitter in seinem Kopf umher. Regen, Hagel und Kugelblitze inklusive.

Vor drei Tagen hatte er Oliver, mit Supergeschwindigkeit, aus Lex' Betonzelle zu seinem gläsernen Apartment zurück gebracht.

Kein Satz, Kein Wort, nicht einmal eine einzige Silbe war seither zwischen den beiden und ihm gefallen. Sein Handy war stumm geblieben und er war dankbar dafür gewesen.

Lex oder Oliver?

Bei Lex wusste er woran er war, was ihn erwartete…

Aber Oliver war ihm so ähnlich, sein Doppelleben, seine Hilfsbereitschaft,… es wäre ein Neuanfang, unbekanntes Terrain…

Er konnte den brausenden Sturm hören, wie jeder Blitz, um seine Aufmerksamkeit buhlte.

Lex und Oliver?

Ein ohrenbetäubender Donnerschlag schreckte Clark hoch!

Lex und Oliver! Das war die Lösung!

Krachend explodierten die Blitze, ein hell leuchtendes, buntes Feuerwerk regnete herab und ließ die beiden Namen in goldenen Lettern erstrahlen: _„Lex_ _und Oliver"_!

Pünktlich zum Abendessen flitzte Clark in die Küche. Mmh, duftete das gut. Braten mit Soße, Kartoffeln und frischem Gemüse, das war Dads Lieblingsessen gewesen.

Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür und wurde von Lois' Schluchzern begrüßt. Seine Mutter reichte ihr einen heißen Tee und Schokokekse, und legte tröstend den Arm um ihre Schulter.

Clark runzelte die Stirn und trat an die beiden heran. „Lois was…?"

Ein herzergreifender Laut unterbrach ihn und seine Mutter warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Behutsam führte sie Lois ins Wohnzimmer, drückte sie auf die Couch und setzte sich zu ihr. Clark nahm auf der anderen Seite Platz.

„Männer… nie wieder", ein erneuter Heulkrampf schüttelte sie. „Diese aufgeblasene, arrogante Spezies…", schimpfte ihre belegte Stimme weiter, „zuerst machen sie den Frauen den Hof und dann lassen sie sie wieder fallen…"

Dicke Tränen rannen ihre geröteten Wangen hinab.

Clark wurde hellhörig, was hatte das zu bedeuten? Doch auf die Antwort musste er nicht lange warten.

„Olli hat mit mir Schluss gemacht", weinte Lois und ließ sich nicht mehr beruhigen.

Clarks Herz hüpfte wie ein Basketball in seiner Brust herum. Oliver war solo?! Eine freudigere Nachricht konnte er sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen!

„Und Lex, dieses Ekel, hat Lana auch vor die Tür gesetzt!", fuhr sie wütend fort. „Diese reichen Arschlöcher sind doch alle gleich… nie wieder, nie wieder!"

Clarks Gedanken überschlugen sich! Lex war auch _„offiziell"_ frei?!

Er musste seine überwältigenden Gefühle im Zaum halten, um nicht auf der Stelle los zu strahlen. Seine Milliardäre waren bereit für ihn!

Innerlich explodierte gerade erneut das Feuerwerk. Jetzt oder nie!

Das Abendessen war nun nebensächlich, denn die Aussicht auf den _„Nachtisch"_ war einfach zu köstlich. Er musste gehen, sofort!

Mitfühlend tätschelte er Lois' Schulter und tauschte einen bedauernden Blick mit seiner Mutter. Sie deutete ihm, dass er besser gehen sollte und Clark spielte gekonnt seine besorgte Rolle weiter, bis er das Haus verlassen hatte.

Er unterdrückte seinen Jubelschrei, tanzte aber für einige Sekunden einen Freudentanz im Hof, bevor er sich seinem Plan widmete, seinen Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen.

oOoOoOo

Lex fühlte sich sichtlich erleichtert. Ihm war seine körperliche Anspannung, wegen der Geheimniskrämerei, Lana gegenüber, bis jetzt noch gar nicht aufgefallen.

Keine Lügen und Betrügereien mehr, schwor sich Lex, wenigstens, was seine Beziehungen betraf. Nur wie sollte er Clark für sich zurückgewinnen?

Er hatte ihm Untreue vorgeworfen und war selbst keinen Deut besser gewesen. Seitdem der blonde Milliardär in Metropolis eingetroffen war, hatten ihn seine „Teenager-Phantasien" wieder eingeholt.

Der Gemeinschaftsduschraum nach den Turnstunden war der Höhepunkt jeder Woche gewesen. Die nebeligen Dampfschwaden hatten seinen schmächtigen Körper vor lästernden Verbalangriffen geschützt, aber auch den Blick auf Olivers hoch gewachsene, Adonisgleiche Figur freigegeben.

Lex hatte immer zuerst die Dusche verlassen, um sich sofort auf der Toilette, mit den neuen Bildern seines Angebeteten im Kopf, Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Duncan hatte ihn einmal dabei überrascht, aber als echter Freund hatte er es nicht dem Direktor gemeldet.

Tränen stiegen in ihm hoch. Duncan war ihm nie in den Rücken gefallen. Doch sein Verlangen, von Oliver zumindest akzeptiert zu werden, hatte ihn zu einem Verräter, einem Mörder werden lassen. Lex schämte sich so sehr für sein damaliges Verhalten und nun hätte er fast wieder ein Leben ausgelöscht.

Die Liebe prüfte ihn abermals hart und unerbittlich. Dabei war Liebe alles, war er sich seit dem Tod seiner Mutter, täglich gewünscht hatte.

oOoOoOo

Heiß strömte das Wasser aus dem Duschkopf. Heiß, brennend und reinigend. Abwaschen, fort waschen, alles säubern. Seinen Körper, seine Gedanken, seine Seele und sein Herz.

Oliver Queen stand bereits eine halbe Stunde unter seiner modernen Regenbrause. Körperlich war er wieder in Bestform. Die neuen Spritzen aus seinem Forschungslabor bewirkten wahre Wunder. Der glatte Durchschuss an seiner rechten Schulter war in nur wenigen Sekunden verheilt gewesen.

Leider gab es noch keine Spritzen, die seine seelischen Probleme heilen konnten.

Beziehungen. Warum waren seine bisherigen Beziehungen schon nach einigen Monaten gescheitert?

Hatte er wirklich so eine schlechte Menschenkenntnis, da er stets die nervigen und zickigen Weiber erwischte?

Sein Psychologe hatte es auf den baldigen Verlust seiner Eltern zurückgeführt. Und nun suchte er sich jedes Mal Frauen, die seine Mutter ersetzen sollten. Aber mit dieser Interpretation hatte er sich nie anfreunden können. Er hatte lange um sie getrauert, war daran jedoch nicht zerbrochen, sondern gewachsen.

Vaters Verantwortung, den ärmeren Menschen gegenüber, hatte er demütig übernommen und die Arbeit seiner Eltern stets geehrt. Also schieden seine Eltern aus.

Seine Menschenkenntnis war ebenfalls fantastisch und hatte ihn bei seinen Geschäften immer gut beraten. Dann lag es womöglich an den Frauen. Nicht an seiner Auswahl, sondern generell am weiblichen Geschlecht.

Clarks Küsse hatten ihn verwirrt, elektrisiert und aufgewühlt. Seine raue Männlichkeit vermischt mit den zärtlichen Augenblicken, war so lebendig und leidenschaftlich gewesen.

Oliver fühlte sich aber nicht als _„Frau"_ und auf Clark traf diese Bezeichnung schon gar nicht zu. Verunsichert fand er keine Erklärung für seine, ihm noch fremde, Neigung. Er hatte sich nie mit dem Thema Homosexualität beschäftigt. Waren schwule Männer nicht _„weiblicher"_?

Er wusste es nicht und fühlte sich hoffnungslos verloren in seinem seelischen Chaos. Durfte er, als männlicher Mann nicht auch einen anderen männlichen Mann anziehend finden?

Seufzend seifte er seinen mehr als männlichen Körper ein, duschte fertig und verließ genauso durcheinander, wie zuvor die Kabine. Nach dem Abtrocknen schlang er das Badetuch um seine Hüfte und wünschte sich Antworten auf seine vielen Fragen.

Und wie bestellt, klopfte es an der Tür seines Liftes.


	6. Liebe

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

Vielen lieben Dank an **Pandora** für dein schönes Review!

Sorry, dass ich euch so lange im Dschungel gelassen habe, aber nun ist die Fortsetzung ja da und ich hol euch raus:)))

Tja, was soll ich noch groß sagen... ich wünsch euch einfach viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**

* * *

**

**6. Liebe**

Lex überflog die Zeilen nun zum dritten Mal.

Kein Fake. Eindeutig Clarks Handschrift.

Clark war die Aufrichtigkeit in Person, also wusste er auch, was er zu tun hatte.

o O o O o O o

Das Klopfen wurde lauter und Oliver beschloss nur mit seinem Badetuch bekleidet die Tür zu öffnen, bevor sie eingeschlagen werden würde.

Wer besuchte ihn denn Sonntagabend?

Verblüfft starrte er in Clark Kents faszinierende, blaue Augen.

„Hi Oliver." Hörte er zwar die schüchtern klingende Stimme seines Besuchers, war aber nicht fähig sich aus seiner Verwirrtheit zu befreien und zurück zu grüßen.

Clark trat ein und machte die Schiebetür hinter sich zu. Olivers Anblick raubte ihm den Atem. Die ausgeprägten, wohl definierten Muskeln und die sehnigen Arme und Beine ließen den Jüngeren fast seine Worte vergessen, die er sich parat gelegt hatte.

Er verfolgte gebannt einen einzelnen Tropfen, der aus Olivers blondem Haar seine Brust und den trainierten Bauch bis zum Ansatz des Badetuchs herab lief. Es kostete ihn große Überwindung, das störende Tuch nicht sofort weg zu reißen, um den Weg des Tropfens weiter zu verfolgen…

Zwanghaft hob er seinen begehrenden Blick wieder an, um seinen Gastgeber endlich in die wunderschönen Augen zu sehen. Clark spürte, dass seine Wangen wie rotes Kryptonit leuchteten und Oliver erging es nicht besser.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich deutlich und er hatte noch immer kein Wort über seine trockenen Lippen gebracht.

Langsam kam Clark auf ihn zu, wobei er ihren Blickkontakt nicht unterbrach.

Unfähig sich von diesen bezaubernden, blauen Augen zu lösen, rang Oliver um seine Fassung.

„Was…?", brachte der Blonde heiser hervor.

Aber Clark verwarf seine guten Vorsätze, überbrückte den letzten Zwischenraum und küsste ihn.

Oliver erwachte unversehens aus seiner Erstarrung, schlang Besitz ergreifend seine Arme um den Jüngeren und erwiderte hingebungsvoll den Kuss.

Clark stöhnte auf. Dominanz war anscheinend ein gängiges Attribut unter Milliardären. Ein süffisantes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Lex und Oliver hatten also doch Gemeinsamkeiten…

Atemlos löste Clark ihren Kuss. Tief schwarze, von Lust gezeichnete Augen betrachteten ihn feurig. Oh ja, Oliver war mehr als scharf auf ihn!

Ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden, entledigte sich Clark seiner roten Jacke und wollte ihn erneut küssen.

„Was… was ist mit Lex?" Hielt ihn Olivers fragliche Stimme davon ab.

Ein wärmendes Gefühl breitete sich in Clarks Herzen aus – Liebe? War Oliver in ihn verliebt? Seine Tonlage klang verzweifelt, verletzlich und so offen.

Das unsichere dunkle Augenpaar musterte ihn abwartend.

Clark schenkte seinem Gegenüber ein scheues Lächeln, während seine Augen, wie aufpolierte Saphire strahlten. Behutsam legte er seinen linken Arm um Olivers Taille und die rechte Hand in dessen Nacken. Er spürte die wachsende Gereiztheit des Blonden, als sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf seiner erhitzten Körperhülle bildete.

„Lex ist mein Freund… aber ich will dich…", raunte Clarks dunkle Stimme an Olivers Ohr. Er leckte mit seiner samtigen Zunge darüber und presste sein hartes Becken an den Blonden.

Erregt stöhnte der Milliardär in Clarks Nacken.

„Ich will dich als Freund,… du bist so liebevoll,… so hilfsbereit,… so ein guter Mensch… und so wunderschön…" Clarks Zunge war in jeder Pause tiefer in die Ohrmuschel des Blonden vorgedrungen und Oliver war wie flüssiges Wachs in seinen Händen geschmolzen. Er sank widerstandslos in Clarks Umarmung und gemeinsam suchten sie das Schlafzimmer auf.

Olivers eleganter, moderner Stil war auch hier unverkennbar vertreten. Das schlichte grau lackierte, übergroße Doppelbett war umgeben von drei weiß getünchten Wänden, die mit abstrakten Leinwandmalereien in den verschiedensten Grüntönen geschmückt waren. Die vierte Seite bestand aus einer gläsernen Front mit schwarzen Stahlverstrebungen die einen herrlichen Ausblick auf die Lichter der Stadt und den Vollmond bot.

Bevor Clark ihn auf dem Bett platzierte, schaltete Oliver die gedämpften Spots ein, um eine romantische Atmosphäre zu schaffen und ein warmer, Kerzenlicht imitierender Schein flammte auf.

Blitzschnell legte Clark seine restliche Kleidung, bis auf die bereits schmerzhaft spannende Jeans, ab. Er liebte es „ausgepackt" zu werden.

Erwartungsvoll war der Blonde in die Mitte der riesigen „Spielwiese" gerutscht, hatte aber sein flauschiges Badetuch weiterhin um seinen intimsten Bereich gewickelt und lehnte sitzend an den grün gemusterten Polstern.

Clark kroch lächelnd auf Oliver zu und kniete sich über ihn, bevor er ihn wiederum küsste. Entschlossen schob er seine Hand in Olivers Nacken und vertiefte ihren Kuss.

Die anfängliche Schüchternheit des Milliardärs ließ nach und Clark spürte eine vorlaute Zungenspitze, die seine Lippen öffnete. Genussvoll leckte Clark über Olivers samtiges, nach weißer Schokolade schmeckendes Sinnesorgan und strich mit dem Daumen der freien Hand über seine Brustwarzen, die sich verhärteten.

Der Blonde stöhnte erregt in Clarks Mund. Die feinen Härchen seiner erhitzten Haut lechzten geradezu nach den geschickten Berührungen des Jüngeren. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand dermaßen angemacht. Keine Frau hatte ihm „das" bieten können, war Clark gerade mit ihm anstellte.

Es war neu, ungewohnt, verboten und roch so männlich… Oliver keuchte und sog Clarks betörenden Geruch tief in seine Lungen auf.

Perfekt. Alles an dieser Situation war einfach perfekt. Endlich wusste er was er wollte, was er immer vermisst hatte… und outete sich in Gedanken selbst.

Überzeugt fuhren seine noch leicht bebenden Hände Clarks Oberschenkel hinauf.

Dieser stöhnte erstaunt auf und löste ihr begieriges Zungenspiel, als Olivers Hände sein Hinterteil durch die Jeans massierten. Er bedachte den Blonden mit feurigen Blicken, grinste geheimnisvoll und glitt mit seiner rechten Hand Olivers Oberkörper hinab, während er sich mit der Linken an der Wand hinter dem Bett abstützte. Das glänzend blaue Augenpaar fixierte das Dunkelbraune, fast Schwarze und schlug mit seinen Fingern das Badetuch langsam beiseite.

Oliver atmete schneller und zwang sich weiterhin in dieses unglaublich gütige Blau zu sehen. Seine Hände waren nach vor zu Clarks drallen Schritt gewandert und strichen darüber.

Clark wusste, dass er bei Oliver behutsam vorgehen musste. Der Milliardär hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit dem eigenen Geschlecht und er wollte ihn nicht verschrecken. Er wollte ihm zeigen, wie wunderbar Sex zwischen Männern sein konnte, die Leidenschaft und Hemmungslosigkeit würde von alleine kommen…

Jetzt stand das gegenseitige „Vertrauen" an allererster Stelle.

Bevor er den Blonden vollends unter sich entblößte, kam er ganz nah an dessen Ohr heran und flüstere: „Mach sie auf…"

Oliver spürte Clarks stockendes Keuchen in seinem Nacken und dann seine Zunge. Der Jüngere machte ihn wahnsinnig! Er leckte und biss Olivers Hals auf und ab und rieb sein, noch immer durch das Badetuch bedecktes, hartes Glied.

Fahrig lösten seine Finger Clarks Hosenknopf und der Reißverschluss zippte auf.

„Berühre mich…", wisperte Clark und saugte wieder genüsslich an Olivers Hals.

Lautstark pochte sein Herz, als er nach Clarks prallgefüllter Erregung griff und dieser gleichzeitig das Badetuch entfernte.

„Aahh", stöhnte Oliver auf und Clark verschloss seine Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Die enge Jeans wich nun Olivers ungeduldigen Händen und befreite den makellosen Körper, seines oftmaligen Retters. Er drängte Clark in die Laken und wollte ihn ganz spüren, berühren und lieben.

Überall gewahrte Clark nun seine Hände. Oliver lag halb auf ihm und küsste ihn versessen. Es schien ihm so, als erkundete der Milliardär sein neu erworbenes Gut. Jeder Zentimeter seiner gereizten Haut wurde gestreichelt und liebkost. Ein wohliges Stöhnen entfloh seiner Kehle, als Oliver sein Glied umfasste und es rieb.

Es war immer das Gleiche mit den mächtigen Männern, dachte Clark amüsiert. Sie glaubten auch im Bett das Sagen zu haben. Klar genoss er die, wenn auch etwas unbeholfenen, Berührungen seines Hübschen, aber nun war er an der Reihe.

Außerdem musste er Oliver noch dringend etwas beichten.

Bestimmt rollte sich Clark auf die Seite und drückte den Blonden mit sanfter Gewalt auf die hellgrün bezogene Matratze. Der exotische Duft des Duschgels drang ihm wieder in seine empfindliche Nase. Limetten, Mangos, Ananas und Orangen… Lex sollte das auch benutzen,… dagegen hätte Lana keine Chance.

Überrumpelt betrachtete ihn der Unterlegene mit geröteten Wangen, leicht geöffneten Lippen und heftigen Atem. Clark konnte sich an diesem bezaubernden Bild gar nicht satt sehen.

Er leckte sich verführerisch über seine Lippen, schob sich dann zwei Finger in den Mund und zog sie in Zeitlupe wieder heraus.

Die fast schwarzen Augen loderten vor Anspannung. Willig nahm Oliver Clarks Finger in seine Mundhöhle auf und saugte begehrlich daran.

Clark zeichnete nun feuchte Schlangenlinien auf Olivers Muskeln, seine pochende Erregung, seine Hoden und umkreiste endlich sein Ziel.

Erschrocken zuckte der Blonde zusammen und blickte panisch in Clarks liebevolle Augen.

„Keine Angst…", hauchte er auf Olivers Lippen, küsste ihn beruhigend und massierte zugleich seinen Eingang. Er drückte sanft dagegen, ohne einzudringen und reizte die empfindlichen Nerven.

Langsam gewöhnte sich Oliver an Clarks Berührungen und sie gefielen ihm immer besser. Während ihres verzehrenden Kusses drängte er sich Clark unbewusst entgegen.

Dieser grinste glücklich und holte mit Supergeschwindigkeit das Gleitgel aus seiner Jackentasche und entriegelte die Lifttür, ohne das Oliver die kurze Unterbrechung bemerkte. Erst das kalte Gel an seinem Anus ließ ihn aufkeuchen.

„Keine Sorge… ohne das Mittel, würde es wehtun…"

Abermals betrachteten ihn die leicht ängstlichen Augen seines blonden Milliardärs, als er ihn großzügig eincremte. Doch unter Clarks sorgsamer Handhabung, verschloss er nach einigen Minuten seine Lider und gab sich ihm ganz hin.

„Bist du bereit?", wisperte der Jüngere an sein Ohr.

Oliver nickte stumm und verspürte sogleich einen sanften Druck.

„Entspann dich… genieße es einfach…", und Clark drang mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste mit seinen übernatürlichen Kräften, um seinen Partner beim Sex nicht zu verletzten. Achtsam bewegte er ihn und beobachtete Olivers Reaktionen.

Abgehakt keuchte der Blonde in Clarks Nacken und sein Körper bebte zuerst vor Schmerz, doch langsam gewöhnte er sich an das neuartige Gefühl. Clark zeigte ihm unbekannte Welten auf und dehnte ihn mit einem zweiten Finger. Die Bewegungen wurden schneller und bald trafen sie auf seinen, bis jetzt ihm unbekannten, Lustpunkt.

Aufgewühlte Schauer durchströmten ihn und er hatte nie geglaubt, dass es etwas Besseres als Sex mit einer Frau geben könnte. Lauthals stöhnte er Clarks Namen und konzentrierte sich mit allen Sinnen auf diese ungewohnten, herrlichen Eindrücke.

Lächelnd leckte Clark über Olivers offene Lippen und küsste sie dann begierig. Mit seinem feinen Gehör nahm er das Geräusch des ankommenden Liftes wahr.

Sein Wunsch ging in Erfüllung…

Oliver war mit dieser Situation noch so überfordert, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Lex das Schlafzimmer betrat und seine Sachen ablegte. Dieser Anblick war mehr Wert, als sein und Queens Vermögen zusammen.

Zwei perfekte, geile Männer in einem Bett, die nur auf ihn gewartet haben…

Vollends erregt beobachtete er Clarks Arm, der Queen… äh Oliver rhythmisch penetrierte und vorbereitete. Bereitwillig hatte dieser die Beine gespreizt und Lex hatte einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf sein pralles, zuckendes Glied.

„Bist du bereit", fragte Clark zwischen ihrem Zungenduell, „bist du bereit, dich von _„uns"_ verwöhnen zu lassen?"

Sofort registrierte der Blonde das klitzekleine Wörtchen _„uns"_ nicht. Aber als er plötzlich weiche, feuchte Lippen auf seiner empfindsamen Spitze verspürte und dann seine gesamte Länge in einen warmen, saugenden Mund aufgenommen wurde, riss er seine Augen auf!

Lex Luthor höchstpersönlich kniete neben ihm und lutschte seinen…

„Aahh!", stöhnte er kehlig auf.

Bestimmt drängte Clark, Oliver wieder in die Kissen, als er sich aufsetzen wollte.

„Ganz ruhig Oliver", ertönte Clarks lustdurchtränkte Stimme neben ihm und bewegte noch immer seine Finger in dem Blonden.

„Lex bereut sein Verhalten. Er begehrt dich schon seit eurer Schulzeit und wollte deshalb unbedingt dein „Freund" werden."

Clark hatte sich nämlich, während er an seinem ausgeklügelten Plan getüftelt hatte, an ein längst vergangenes Gespräch mit dem Luthor Erben erinnert. Lex und er hatten darüber gesprochen, ab welchem Zeitpunkt sie es gespürt hätten, dass sie auf das eigene Geschlecht standen. Und da hatte ihm Lex von einem blonden Schönling aus seinem Internat erzählt, der ihn aber immer schlecht behandelt hatte und ihn nie als „Freund" akzeptiert hätte.

So sehr er es auch versuchte, konnte Oliver ein erneutes erregtes Aufkeuchen nicht verhindern. Auch wenn sich sein Geist dagegen sträubte – sein Körper genoss es. Genoss die furchtbar geschickte Zunge Lex Luthors!

„Ich will dich Oliver… dich und Lex… ich… ah!" Lex hatte Clarks hartes Glied umfasst und es zu reiben begonnen.

„Ich…", stöhnte Clark heftig, „ich will… brauche… liebe… euch beide… ah… bitte Oliver…" Clarks letzte Worte wurden von Olivers Kuss verschluckt.

Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich und Clarks Sonnengeflecht strahlte vor Glück so intensiv wie Kryptonit. Er hatte es geschafft!

Plötzlich leckte eine Zunge über sein Ohr und Clark seufzte überglücklich. Grinsend löste er Olivers Kuss und wandte sich zu Lex um. Sofort verschlangen sich die wilden Zungen und Lex' Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er hatte seinen Freund zurück und zwischen ihnen lag auch noch der atemberaubende Oliver Queen!

„Küsst euch", forderte Clark mit rauer Stimme. „Ich will euch dabei zusehen…"

Olivers Augen weiteten sich und er gab im Stillen zu, dass ihn der Kuss der beiden gerade verdammt angetörnt hatte.

Bedächtig näherte sich Lex Oliver, sah ihm kurz in die fast schwarzen Augen, hauchte seinen heißen Atem auf die geschwollenen Lippen und raunte dann betroffen in dessen Ohr: „Es tut mir wirklich leid… ich bin völlig ausgerastet… weil ich dich nie haben konnte… und glaubte jetzt auch noch Clark an dich verloren zu haben…"

Er leckte Olivers Wange entlang, bis zu dem sinnlich geöffnetem Mund, kostete diesen zaghaft und hoffte auf Erwiderung.

Der Blonde wusste nicht mehr, ob er sich nun im Himmel oder in der Hölle befand. Was er definitiv wusste war, dass er von je einem Wesen beider Gefilde himmlisch und teuflisch zugleich, verwöhnt wurde. Er war ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihre Sache verflucht gut machten. So sehr hatte ihn bisher niemand aus der Fassung gebracht.

Sollte er es wirklich tun?

Lex' Zunge leckte abermals über seine Lippen, während er sein Glied nun mit der Hand stimulierte… und Clark traf mit jedem Vorstoß sein Lustzentrum.

Luthor schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen, denn seinen Feind berührte man eigentlich nicht auf diese Weise.

Völlig durcheinander verschloss Oliver seine Lider und gab sich den beiden hin. Er konnte nicht anders, er wollte das jetzt alles auskosten, ausprobieren und ausleben.

Schüchtern küsste er Lex zurück und dieser kam ihm sogleich entgegen. Oliver stöhnte abgehakt in Lex' warmen Mund und glaubte gleich explodieren zu müssen. Ihre geschmeidigen Hände brachten ihn seinem Höhepunkt immer näher und allein der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet „Lex Luthor" es ihm mit der Hand besorgte, ließ ihn fast kommen.

Clarks Zunge leckte frech zwischen ihre Münder, um auch mit zu naschen. Abwechselnd küssten und schleckten sei nun alle drei aneinander und bissen sich zärtlich in die rot geschwollenen Lippen.

„Ich will das du mich nimmst Oliver", stöhnte Lex ungehalten, „davon habe ich schon in der Schule geträumt."

Perplex starrte ihn das aufgerissene dunkelbraune Augenpaar an und glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Aber nur, wenn du es auch möchtest", fügte Lex schnell hinzu.

„Und ich möchte mich in dir spüren… ganz tief in dir", hauchte Clark und schob seine beiden Finger so weit wie möglich in den Blonden.

Olivers Herzschlag setzte kurzfristig aus… er musste sich einfach verhört haben…

Aber Lex ließ sogleich von ihm ab und rollte sich neben ihm auf den Bauch. Auch Clark entzog seine lustvollen Folterinstrumente dem gedehnten Anus und deutete Oliver sich zwischen Lex' Beine zu legen.

Unsicher folgte der Blonde ihren Aufforderungen und beobachtete Clarks erneut eingecremte Finger, die das Gleitgel auf Lex' Muskelring verteilten.

„Los, bereite ihn etwas vor… dehne ihn", tönte Clarks dunkle Stimme an Olivers Ohr.

Heiße Lavaströme flossen seinen Rücken hinab, als er Lex' empfindliche Öffnung umkreiste und schließlich einen Finger in ihn gleiten ließ. Genau wie Clark es zuvor bei ihm gemacht hatte, bewegte er seine Hand vor und zurück.

Lex' Stöhnen wurde lauter und Oliver keuchte ebenfalls lustvoll auf, als Clark ihm seine Erregung großzügig mit dem anfangs kühlen Gel einschmierte.

Ungeduldig kniete sich Lex auf, um Oliver das Eindringen zu erleichtern, während er sich mit seinen Armen auf dem Bett abstützte.

Clark lächelte wissend. Lex hatte seit ihrem Streit wohl keinen befriedigenden Sex mehr gehabt… und um seinen Liebsten nicht länger zu quälen, brachte er Oliver in Position. Er rieb Olivers hartes Glied und führte es bestimmend an Lex' Öffnung.

„Sei vorsichtig…", hörte Oliver Clarks geflüsterte Worte nur noch von der Ferne und tauchte nicht nur in diesen berauschenden Anus, sondern gleichzeitig in eine fremde Dimension ein. Heiß, eng und pulsierend schlossen sich die festen Muskelringe um sein erregtes Fleisch.

Hemmungslos stöhnte der Blonde auf und betrachtete mit verklärtem Blick den göttlichen Körper vor ihm. Lex war eine Schönheit. Der feste Hintern, der trainierte Rücken, die muskulösen Arme und Beine…

„Aahh!" Ganz zu schweigen von seinen Bewegungen . Schweiß und Lockstoffe strömten aus seinen Poren, als Lex sich ihm entgegen schob und ihn tiefer aufnahm.

Clark stützte den bebenden Blonden von hinten und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein.

Eine lähmende Handlungsunfähigkeit erfasste Oliver. Diesen lustvollen Overkill musste er erst verarbeiten. Sein gesamtes Blut kochte in seinen Adern und rauschte mit Supergeschwindigkeit in seine Körpermitte.

Perfektionismus hatte ab jetzt nur noch eine einzige Bedeutung: Sex mit Lex und Clark – zu ficken und gleichzeitig gefickt zu werden war das höchste der Gefühle…

Clark bemerkte zufrieden Olivers unschuldige Reaktionen und freute sich schon auf das nächste Mal, wenn er die Mitte für sich beanspruchen würde. Doch mit der Unschuld war es nun vorüber. Er legte seine Hände auf Olivers Hüften und gab mit seinen den Rhythmus vor.

Der Blonde konnte gar nicht anders, als sich sofort dem Jüngeren anzupassen und gleichzeitig in Lex zu stoßen.

Lustdurchtränkte Laute, spitze Schreie, keuchendes Atmen und kehliges Stöhnen erfüllte das Schlafzimmer. Schweiß sammelte sich an ihren scharfen, trainierten Körpern, als Clark sein Tempo erhöhte und heftiger und tiefer in Oliver stieß. Dieser hatte große Mühe nicht seine Besinnung zu verlieren und Lex rieb gleichzeitig sein schmerzendes Glied in derselben Schnelligkeit.

Immer hastiger und härter, angetrieben von ihrer aufgestauten Lust, wurden ihre Bewegungen.

Clark konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Im Grunde fickte er sie ja beide gleichzeitig, nur soviel zu seinen „mächtigen" Freunden, dachte er sich verschmitzt. Er versenkte sich noch ein paar Mal tief in den nach Atem ringenden Blonden, bevor sie alle drei explodierten und der allerschönste Meteoritenhagel über sie hereinbrach. Doch anstatt Kryptonit ergoss sich Lebens bringender Samen auf das Bett, in Lex und in Oliver.

Kraftlos brachen seine Milliardäre auf dem grünen Lacken zusammen. Clark betrachtete seine beiden Lieblinge und wusste, dass sie nicht ihr Geld und ihr Einfluss ausmachten, sondern ihre Liebe und ihr gegenseitiges Vertrauen.

Und Clark würde weiterhin auf sie aufpassen, sie auf den richtigen Weg lenken und solange sie sich ausruhten, neues Gleitgel besorgen…

Ende


End file.
